


One Too Many Victories

by threesteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threesteps/pseuds/threesteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles definitely seemed like the kind to have an active imagination and vivid dreams. [fanart - large image warning!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Too Many Victories

**Author's Note:**

> [Reference](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/22462338/references/2x08teenwolf-2057.jpg) for Stiles face, and obviously used tons of references for the bones, since I know exactly squat about anatomy and skeletal structures! I was looking at about 50 different images, though, so I won't link them all here.
> 
>  
> 
> [on tumblr](http://threelongsteps.tumblr.com/post/34058644909/i-embrace-the-many-colored-beast-i-grow-weary-of)


End file.
